Just another Fluff of Yumi and Ulrich
by Snakealien
Summary: Well that name says for itself, just felt like doing this. UxY


Extra Thanks

The night following the end of Yumi's parent's fight, she felt that all Ulrich did to help her in the time of need deserved some recognition.

So the following night when her parents went out for a romantic date to begin the normality. Yumi planned a special get together with her group of friends and something even more special with Ulrich. It was seven o'clock when her parents left and thirty minutes later when the rest of the gang arrived, even Aelita. Ulrich brought the movies that would scare Aelita, since tonight was a limited visit in the real world. Odd with the food, and Jeremie with the drinks followed by Aelita with the plastic dishes to use. The line up tonight was Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The Thing, and a Japanese movie called Infection. When the food was spread out and the drinks and movie set up everything began smoothly.

They turned off the lights and took seats on the two couches and recliner chair. The TV and DVD player on, the static at first lit the room in an eerie white until Odd plugged in the first movie of the night.

"Well my kiddies, time for a little fright night spectacular!" Odd said in an creepy voice, getting a scare out of Aelita and a glare from Jeremie. Everyone sat down as the menu came on and play selection was hit.

During the scary parts Odd threw his food into the air, Jeremie and Aelita hugged each other in comfort but blushed when one of their friends caught them, Yumi clutched Ulrich's hand and held it there even after the scary parts. He looked at her hand on his when a good time passed but it was to pleasurable for him to ruin. The warmth of her hand and it's softness sped up Ulrich's heart rate and made him sweat. Their union of hands was hidden in the folds of the couch they sat on so the others would not see. Of course the couch wouldn't hide their blushing from prying eyes.

Upon the middle of the second movie when the good parts came on Yumi whispered to Ulrich and asked him to join her somewhere. He willingly accepted and they both left at different times so not draw any attention. She lead him through the kitchen and to the backyard where her swimming pool/garden greeted their eyes. As Yumi closed the glass sliding door, they both walked side by side and strolled to a stop in front of the pool's edge. They gazed at the full moon and the stars that joined it, the night wind breezed into the two and offered a chilly nip at the exposed flesh. When Ulrich tore his gaze from the beautiful night sky he saw Yumi in a heavenly resonance. That black raven hair fluttering in the air almost blending with the darkness of night. She wore a smile that set his inner soul on fire now just something to increase the mood.

"Ulrich" she calmly said, "You know why I called you out here instead of us watching that movie?".

"No...could you inform me." he smiled at her but she still kept a gaze on the yard now.

The moon light emphasized the waving flora and pool surface like a summer cruise in the Pacific Ocean. She turned to him with a small but delicate smile and locked eyes with his.

"When my parents were fighting you came to my aid. Even with my resistence that should of discouraged you, but in a way signaled you help. You answered that call and helped me sort it out with some help from Xana. And that rose you got me, it was so beautiful and the smell intoxicating like a sweet dessert taste. From the time my parents finally stopped their petty fight I recalled your needed deed and I have not forgotten it since. You really care for me, I just wanted to thank you for helping me put a stop to the problem and not letting it continue on.".

"Oh Yumi, there's no need to thank me for it. You and I go back way in the past it's only natural that I see my friends out of any danger." Yumi dropped her smile when she heard the word friend, "But you are more special then the others. Yumi...if I can saw anything to you right now is this. I love you.".

Her face was racked with shock and surprise when he said to her he loved her. They both had a hard time admitting that secret they held for each other. But now with conditions perfect and the right problem to spark it, all was put on the table.

"I love you too, my heart is yours Ulrich as yours is mine." was all she said before they hugged each other.

They both cried because of the moment building within them. Each had their tears falling on the others shoulders, giving a warm sensation before it cooled from the wind. And after enough of the embrace satiated their emotions they broke apart and sat on the gravel concrete path.

"My thanks is this." Yumi finished with a deep kiss.

Taking him by total ambush and then breaking before he had the chance to return it. He had his face in a kissing position as if she never left and was rushed into the house. Away from the heaven on earth yard they shared that moment in and into the living room their friends where shrieking from the movie.

Everything proceeded as if the others didn't notice how long the two were gone. The horror flicks amused the gang for the night and then clean up began before they all had to leave. When the others left and Ulrich last to leave, Yumi gave him subtle hints to stay and as she joined him at the steps of the front door. His goodbye was a French kiss from his sweet heart and a minute long freeze in his body. Yumi shook him loose from that dream world and they left each other for the night with waves of the hand.

She watched him leave and vanish behind her neighbors fence, with the knowledge that they had moved on another level of their relationship. No one else but them knew it though and it would remain like that until the time came for everyone to know.


End file.
